coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3253 (17th July 1991)
Plot Steph feels tired of Des's boyishness and is attracted to Simon Beatty. Ivy is puzzled when Don plans a night out to celebrate. Liz realises that Phil gambled away Deirdre's money when Jim tells her that Phil lost £650 to Don at cards and paid up £200. Bet thinks Sandra will grow closer to Alec now that her mother has died. Alec hopes she's right. Angie confirms from Rita that Reg is interested in No.3. Rita asks Deirdre to discourage Emily from selling to Reg but Deirdre feels it's Emily's decision to make. Sandra asks Alec to meet Victoria at the station and put her up overnight whilst she and Tim attend the funeral in Whitby. Steph goes out with Simon. He's surprised but pleased that she called him. An apoplectic Mike turns up at No.1 hunting for Phil. He tells Deirdre that Phil turned Jackie against him and his marriage is over. Deirdre is shocked to learn that Phil told Jackie about their affair and that Mike wanted to hire her at Ingram's so that they could pick up where they left off. Alma worries that Jackie will raise the cafe's rent. Gail calls Ingram's to allay her fears and is told that Mike doesn't work there any more. Mike tells Deirdre that Phil is financially in ruin. Deirdre reminds him that he tricked Jackie; Phil only told her the truth. Angie tells Reg that Rita is angry that he might live in Coronation Street. Liz tells Deirdre that Phil lost her money at cards. Steph phones Simon behind Des's back. The thought of Rita's wrath puts Reg off No.3. Don searches for Phil in vain. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth Guest cast *Sandra Arden - Kathy Jamieson *Simon Beatty - Peter Gowen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Living room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Ashcroft Department Store, Manchester - Perfume counter and cafeteria Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steph finds the thrill of the chase too tempting to resist. Reg plans a new future. How does Rita fit into it? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,650,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 26th March 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the first 1'15" from the scene in the Rovers in Part One where Rita Fairclough asks Deirdre Barlow to discourage Emily Bishop from selling No.3 to Reg Holdsworth, a request which Deirdre declines feeling that it's not her place to do so. Category:1991 episodes